All The Hetalia Headcanons!
by See Through the Mist
Summary: Do you have a headcanon that you haven't seen in a story yet? Or perhaps you're just not tired of seeing it? Well, this is like the written format of all those Hetalia Headcanon blogs on Tumblr. Any headcanon with any character is accepted, even if it is a crossover. -RMS
1. ALL THE HEADCANONS!

This will be like my 'Making Someones' Day' and 'Ask a Nation Panel: Any and All!' fics.

Basic Rule (if you can call it a rule that is):

You tell me your headcanon(s) for any character(s), and I provide that in a fic.

Example:

If your headcanon is that there needs to be more Seychelles/France fics, I'll write you that Seychelles/France fic!

Whether or not the character of choice has shown up in the anime does not matter. If you have a headcanon you wish to see (no matter the rating!) just give me a holler and I'll try my best. Crossovers are also totally okay.

My reasoning for this is pretty simple.

Too many headcanons, not enough fanfiction writers.

-RMS


	2. Native America

To **Fallen heavens**. Her/His headcanon: Ancient Native America died and she had a daughter who became the more modern Native America.

I really hope I totally didn't just ruin your headcanon! And that it's so short... and really bad and really rushed.

-RMS

* * *

Ever since those Europeans washed upon the shores of the Americas, Native America knew she had joined the Ancients.

The Ancients were made of Scandinavia, Ancient Greece, Ancient Egypt, the Roman Empire, Germania; grand Empires such as these fierce warriors. When talk of Atlantis dying reached Native America, she grew weary. When news of both Ancient Egypt and Ancient Greece finding little babes, boys with names of Egypt and Greece, Native America was frightened.

When the Europeans gave their first step onto her land, Native America grew horrific. Two children she had found, one a boy, the other girl. Native America knew then that she would be replaced; it was written in the stars. That there was no way of changing Fate, so why be bitter to innocents? So, she grew to love the two children.

The boy, who's name was America, just America, looked like the Europeans Native America saw whenever the family of three journeyed out to the South, the North, or the East. That gave Native America some hope that he would not fall like she would in time.

Scandinavia had claimed the North, Native America hoping it would stay that way; not ready to let go of the blonde boy and black haired girl.

The Spaniards claimed the South. When Native America saw them for the first time, she thought the young girl; who's name gave away that she would replace Native America, as they shared the name. Ancient Native America thought her daughter looked quite like a mix of herself and the tanned foreigners.

When the Ancients fell and newer Empires started showing up, Ancient Native America knew it was time to let America go. She knew that he belonged with the Europeans, with all their technology, faster advancements, and brighter culture. So went America, her blonde son, to be taken by the British Empire.

But Ancient Native America also knew, that because of the shared name between herself and daughter, there would be no way anyone would be taking her last child. And so they made their way West, stopping when Ancient Native America grew tired, the two making friends and families on the way. They brought with them different cultures to each new set of 'Indians', the name sticking with her people as more and more foreigners came to claim land.

It was when they had finally made it to the other ocean in the West that Native America became something more than just a young woman traveling with her mother. Ancient Native America had finally vanished, leaving just America and Native America, not a trace of the Ancient to be seen.

After years of bloodshed and wars, the siblings had trouble being in the same room of the other. Native America wondered often to herself when she was to vanish just like their mother. She quickly became friends with her half-brother Canada, the Latin American countries, and other soon-to-vanish nations, Southern Italy and Prussia.

Still, though, she wondered of her passing until the day she spoke these worries aloud. And the voice of her mother answered.

_You are the beating hearts of those who still remember the culture of which you were raised in. Do not forget the Native families whom are all your families. Until culture is replaced, no nation is ever truly gone. Do so to remember that, my beautiful Native America._


	3. Germany

To **MoonBlazer**. Her/His headcanon: Germany is softer around younger nations because he too is pretty young. He wants to feel like he's older and able to be good with little ones, like Sealand and Wy.

Is this okay? It doesn't flow as much as I want it to.

-RMS

* * *

Germany would never live this down. Thank God the kids wouldn't live this down either.

At the present moment, Germany was pulling Wy away from Seborga, Seborga totally oblivious to his almost-murder as he was irritating Sealand. Wy struggled against Germany's hold on her, the perfect chance to beat the youngest Italian silly with her paint brush was right in front of her and she wanted to take it.

But, of course, Germany wouldn't condone it. Well, if they were training, then maybe.

Oh, but you're probably wondering why neither Germany or the micronations would live this down. Well, it started with Sealand, unsurprisingly.

During the times when Sealand when burst into a World Meeting, Germany always noticed the boy first being scolded by England and returning home with Sweden, sometimes accompanied by Finland. Germany, being the youngest of the German nations, couldn't help but feel for the micronation as Sealand was lead out by Germany's own ex-elder brother.

So, naturally, when Sweden couldn't take Sealand home and England didn't want to, Germany decided to take the micronation. Which, naturally, caused for many spit-takes, whiplashes, and heart attacks. (Okay, so maybe it wasn't _that _bad, but the surprise and confusion was totally there.)

As most knew Germany was responsible, and no way would Germany do anything bad, they decided, why not? They did, however, forget to ask why Germany wished to take care of Sealand.

Simple.

Germany, being the youngest, knew how annoying it felt to be coddled, even if he was taller than most of his family. Youth is something very rare in nations, but sometimes they forget that being old is also very rare. Pretty much every nation has a older and younger sibling, no matter how weird it is. Germany just wanted to see what it would be like to be older, to see if he could be a good big brother.

Now, I don't know about you, but anyone with the patience to deal with China's, Italy's, America's, and two of England's younger siblings must be a saint. Molossia always bothered Seborga, Wy wanted to beat up Sealand, and Tibet always hid somewhere!

But, at the end of the day, Germany had a smile on his face. The kids were loud and bothersome, but he supposed a mixture of annoyance and love was common in elder siblings.

It'll take a while before the micronations could tell him they felt the same, though. After all, how often do you tell your older sister or brother 'I love you'?


	4. Norway and Japan

To **The Krystal Cat**. Her/His headcanon: Norway/Japan.

ELABORATION WOULD BE NICE ON SHIPS! JUST SAYING! I hope you don't mind that the pairing is very light and only at the end!

-RMS

* * *

Well, no one saw _this _coming. Then again, neither did they.

It all started with a single complaint the other happened to hear. "Sometimes I wish Denmark wasn't like a young dog; excitable, loud, and very obnoxious around others."

Then it kept going when this complaint was met with one quite similar. "At least you don't have to put up with that _and _bad attempts at copying your accent."

And, it kind of went on from there.

Norway looked over to the Asian nation, feeling a slight amount of sympathy, knowing that Japan was speaking about South Korea. But, of course, Norway made sure to clarify just how bad his family was. Neither of them knew it now, but soon they'll both realize that both of their families are messed up in their own special ways.

They never really looked directly at the other, deciding to sit in their seats and gaze at the countries of which were being talked about. Almost as if they were texting at opposite sides of the room. They just had a conversation. Norway said something, then Japan would say something, of which Norway would unknowingly try to beat in the "Who's Family is the Worse?" game both countries were participating in.

There was some pretty funny lines though. It pretty much went like this:

"I have to deal with a drama queen and an ice princess."

"I have the original drama queen and a monotone robot, but I'm pretty sure Denmark-kun and Iceland-san aren't that bad."

"My entire family are idiots, and by what you just said about South Korea and Hong Kong, I'm pretty sure you do not want to be a hypocrite."

"My entire family think they're smart, when, in fact, they are idiots. Also, fair point."

"I have to deal with Denmark all the time."

"I have to deal with Italy-kun all the time."

"I do not believe that counts."

"I do, considering the amount of time he spends at my house."

"Very true. At least people visit you."

"At least you get some peace and quiet."

"My family isn't even a family."

"How odd. Neither is mine."

"I have a scary wall and a way-too-happy-child making up the rest of the Nordics."

"I have what could be called a pedophile, considering age and love for all things adorable, and I also have a way-too-happy-child."

"I do not believe that China and Taiwan would appreciate those titles."

"I do believe that Sweden-san and Finland-san wouldn't either."

The strange conversation carried on from there, and it was right as Germany heard what they were talking about did they come to an agreement. It was right before Germany said anything did they realize they had a lot more in common than both previously thought.

And it was right before Germany called for order that both Norway and Japan looked at the other and gave a smile. Oh yes, they would have many more conversations in the future.


	5. England and Denmark

To **lykkeligven**. Her/His headcanon: In Viking Times, Denmark and England had the cheesiest, young teenage relationship ever and it annoyed the hell out of everyone.

Historical inaccuracy! I hope you like this... very, very weird ship!

-RMS

* * *

_"Oh, God. Not again!"_

**Journal Entry 175**

Ever since Denmark was beaten by England, Denmark followed the younger boy _everywhere! _It wouldn't be so unbearable if England would actually tell him to knock it off.

Unfortunately, England encouraged the behavior. There were rumors that England just liked the attention because he never really got it form his brothers, but no one could be sure. Same rumors went for Denmark, that he finally got tired of Norway's rejection and England shared just enough similarities with Norway to be familiar, but enough differences so that Denmark wouldn't be harmed (not fatally, anyway) and pushed away.

Whatever the case, you would always see them together; Denmark having a blast making the green eyes nation blush, while England reveled in the overbearing pink sparkles Denmark sprinkled over his being.

This was very problematic for all those whom had to be around them.

First off, they acted like teenage humans! England recently had his 100th birthday (or what could count as a nations' birthday) for Christ's sake! And Denmark was still older than him, and yet...!

Ugh...

Okay, sometimes they were okay. Sometimes. When all they spoke of was battle tactics, or new raves they would participate in, they were fine to be around. But when one of them (usually Denmark) makes the first love-struck compliment, all of it goes down the drain.

I don't even understand why they like each other so much!

Was it the youth and vigor Denmark displayed that drew England in? Was England's shy way of going about more pressing matter cute to Denmark? Did England truthfully like Denmark, or, like before, just the attention England craved; the attention that Denmark so willingly give? Did Denmark only care for England because England easily showed his emotions, so unlike Denmark's previous attraction?

Whatever the reason, no, _no matter _the reason, it does not matter.

The only thing that matter is whether or not I'll strangle myself before they stop being so sickening to be with.

_~Emil~_


	6. Vinland and Holy Rome

To **Cinnamonbubble9**. Her/His headcanon: Canada is Vinland and Germany is Holy Rome.

Just to let ya know, if you guys have the same headcanon, but want it done in a different format, I'll do that format for ya!

Ex: Canada and Germany know who they are in this fic. You can requested a fic where they do not know.

Also- I'M SO SORRY! I DID NOT MEAN FOR IT TO BE SO SAD! IT JUST ENDED UP THAT WAY!

-RMS

* * *

It has been _such _a long time since they've heard those names. Even more shocking than hearing the names, was that it didn't come from them.

Germany (pressured by Prussia) and Canada (pressured by America) were discussing things in privet, getting over the horrors that WWII still left behind and the bitter, scared feelings that followed in the memories wake, when they heard two names. Two very special names that could dissolve certain countries into tears. Sometimes, it dissolved themselves into tears.

Vinland and the Holy Roman Empire. Or, the more casual and tear inducing, little Vinny and Holy Rome.

The two blonde nations abruptly halted in the middle of the corridor they found themselves in, just to quietly make their way to the slightly ajar door to their right. Cautiously, Canada slowly opened the door a little more, making room so that both he and Germany could see. Inside the room was both Italy Veneziano and Italy Romano, along with Prussia, whom Germany was surprised to see. With the three were the Nordics; Denmark, Iceland, Finland, Norway, and Sweden.

However, even with the loud Prussian, happy Finn, obnoxious Dane, and the two Italians, always in a state of bitterness and cheerfulness, it seemed like they were attending a funeral with how quiet all were being.

Until it was broken by none other than Norway.

"You called us here for what? So that we had to relive the pain from when we let our little Vinny go?" Norway's hands, that were clenched in fists, shook and his normally blank eyes were filled with vulnerability. North Italy shook his head, eyes open and more alert than Germany ever saw him, "No. That is not why." North Italy turned his head to the floor and his voice sounded choked, "We... we w-wanted you to know th-that you are... are n-not alone!" That was all the younger Italian could take before he started to cry. Not a sob, but just a little hiccuping cry, tears going down his face one at a time.

Prussia took over, his own voice rough, shocking both voyeurs as they only knew a loud and proud Prussia, not this war-torn one. "Though it is obvious you all saw Vinland as a little brother, do not forget that I also lost a little brother. Not only that, but Italy lost his first love. We both have pain of young ones leaving us too early." It was here that Denmark exploded, "Yeah! So what?! WE LOST A BROTHER AND HE NEVER CAME BACK! AT LEAST YOU HAD SOMEONE TO DULL THE PAIN, WHEN WE HAD NO ONE!"

Prussia stumbled back from his friends' outburst, but Romano happily snapped back, just as loud, "THAT DOES NOT MEAN YOU FELT MORE PAIN THAN US! AT LEAST YOU DON'T HAVE TO LOOK AT SOMEONE WHO REMINDS YOU OF THE BOY WHO BROKE HIS PROMISE WITH YOUR LITTLE BROTHER! EVERYDAY I HAVE TO LOOK AT THE MAN THAT TOOK HOLY ROME'S PLACE, AND YOU KNOW WHAT?! I CAN'T STAND THE SIGHT OF GERMANY, KNOWING THAT HE HAS TAKEN SOMETHING FROM MY FAMILY AND WILL NEVER KNOW!"

Romanos' voice boomed across the room, red in the face from his loud rant. Germany ducked out of the doorway, so to not alert the other emotional nations to his crying. Canada ducked out with him, crying just as well.

When the two made it to the end of the hall, out of hearing distance from the two families mourning their loves, Canada looked to Germany. The violet eyed man said only one thing and though Germany knew he had no place, he couldn't help but burst out into a fresh set of tears.

_"Why didn't we tell them?"_


	7. Austria and Switzerland

To **The Krystal Cat. **Her/His headcanon: Austria/Switzerland.

Yeah, yeah, I said I wouldn't do it; but then I realized this could be your headcanon ship and you just gave me the way you wanted it to go. So, here ya go!

Oh, and I hope you guys don't mind the repetition in the beginning; I hope I made each sentence just different enough so it wasn't like you were reading the same thing, though, you kind of are.

-RMS

* * *

As the two old friends tried to not awkwardly look the other in the eye, they couldn't help but study the other in quick glances. (Of course, both German nations caught the looks, but didn't speak up. 'Cause, as a hypocrite, neither had any room to talk.)

It was just their luck to run into each other, again, at the market.

Austria, in his glances, noticed that Switzerland, though wearing his predictable dark green, was sporting a rather... ahem, _flattering _outfit. Switzerland, in his glances, noticed that Austria, but of course wearing his ever-present plum, was more... noble, yet not as haughty in his normal attire.

Austria, flicking his eyes down to Switzerland's wrist, and the basket that hung there, spotted the usual cheap food items. Switzerland, when he glanced down to Austria's clenching hands, and the cart they rested upon, saw beneath some of the finer foods were cheaper foods like his own.

Austria, now looking down towards Switzerland's side, noticed that Switzerland's little sister Liechtenstein was no where to be seen. Switzerland's glance, now thrown over Austria's shoulder, told the Swiss that Austria's ex-wife Hungary wasn't there, nor the annoying Prussia.

This continued on until Austria, known for breaking under pressure such as emotions go, spoke in an awkward manner, blurting out the first thing that came to mind.

Of course, that one thing just had to be, "I missed you, you know."

Switzerland jerked his head to stare agape at the Austrian; said Austrian firmly pressing a hand to his mouth in horror, as if that would take back the words he spouted literally three seconds previously. Switzerland, too shocked to do anything, apparently went right along with the random outburst of affection, if what he said back was anything to go by. "I missed you too... Roderich."

Now it was Switzerland's turn to have a wide-eyed, horror glazed look as he unintentionally spoke the others' human name; a name used only with immediate family, close friends, or lovers.

Of which the two were _anything _but those three things.

(Though, that makes one wonder of how they knew the others' name at all, as that information wasn't usually publicly known.)

As both men looked at the other in hesitation and terror at what the other would say, Switzerland was the one to break the silence this time, knowing that this could be his one and only chance. Austria was thinking along the same lines, but it's not like he actually had the spine to go through with it.

Switzerland did that awkward cough-in-fist thing before clearing his throat, catching the others' attention, and said, "It has been quite a while since we've last spoken, Roderich," Austria's eyes widen at the seemingly casual use of his name, while Switzerland was hoping Austria wouldn't rip him a new one in that 'upper class' way he possessed, "and our countries seem to get along just fine, so, why not the nations' person? We did use to be friends after all. How about we try that dinner once more?" Switzerland, the exact definition of composed, was secretly freaking out on the inside while he kept a firm gaze with the object of his affections' on the outside.

Austria, knowing that he couldn't and wouldn't live up to his title of Pansy that both Prussia and Hungary so thoughtfully gave him, couldn't have said yes fast enough. But of course, he did it in his own snooty way...

"Well, to save money on both our parts, I suppose we could end up bringing different dishes. You provide the entree and, of course, I'll bring the dessert. I guess we can share the appetizer."

...but considerably different than his usual snooty way.

"Does that sound right, Vash?"


	8. England and America

To **Guest. **Her/His headcanon: England doesn't care about the Revolutionary war between him and America, America doesn't know and always tries to cheer England up.

I'm kind of surprised I didn't get one like this 'til now.

-RMS

* * *

England wondered how long it would take for America to realize that _he doesn't care anymore._

Though considering the Super Power was about as dense as a solid brick wall, England didn't have high hopes for an uneventful July the fourth.

Presently, America was on his knees, trying (and only failing slightly) to give him puppy dog eyes and the younger blondes' arms were secured fast to the Englishman's waist. England, however, was unmoved and continued to try and tune out the American, wanting to just drink his tea and read his bloody book.

"Please England! I know that you'd rather stay home and it's sad for you, but can't you please come to celebrate my birthday with me?" The younger blonde pleaded with the elder. America wanted England to come to his July the fourth birthday bash, but America knew how sore a subject that could be with England.

Truthfully, England couldn't give less of a damn. America was loud, therefore the party was going to be ear-bleed inducing, and he'd rather stay at his flat where it was _quiet._

This annoying trend usually continued until England kicked America out of his home, which is what probably strengthened the Americans' resolve in the first place. So, the only way, England decided ever so reluctantly, to stop an annoying trend...

"Fine, you bloody sod! I'll go if it'll get you from aggravating me every year!"

...was to break it.

But, of course, nothing was that easy.

It took many reassurances to America before England convinced, well, enough anyway, that England would not be a sobbing mess at the party. It was natural England would get drunk, but not because of sadness.

(England would probably get drunk because if he was going to be there, might as well do something regrettable to pass the time.)

Though, as America finally left, leaving his booming laughter behind, England couldn't help but give a smile to his old colony. Don't worry, he shook his head exasperated too, but the affection was there, even if said American couldn't see it.

"That bloody bastard."


	9. The Nordics

To **DC-JellyBean's. **Her/His headcanon: The Nordic 5 are protective of each other and their the only ones that can harass Denmark. They don't take lightly to others harassing him.

Ooh~ I hope you know that I had fun with this one!

-RMS

* * *

Usually, Russia would only be afraid of his little sister, Belarus. And the thought of a very small country holding a knife at his throat, _threatening _him of all things, sounded very funny.

Well, Russia mused as he looked into the fiery eyes of Iceland, Norway giving off his own scary aura behind the smallest Nordic, almost anything can sound funny. It's when it hits you in the face does it get scary. Maybe he shouldn't have insulted the Dane...

Russia snaps back to attention as he felt the blade of Sweden's sword prick the back of his neck. It seems that it's just those three, but Russia can see Finland huddled over by Denmark, just in case Russia decided to have another go and bruise the other side of Denmark's face. While Russia was held in this tense position, at a World Meeting no less, Norway hissed out his command.

"You try anything like that again, and I swear to every God, that I will lodge you unto a spear and let you waste away in your own land, covered by the wind and snow so that no one may ever find you."

Norway looked ferocious, something only his family has seen, something Denmark never expected to see since the Viking Times. Especially since Norway dropped his blank-eyed stare for a more warrior glare **for him.**

Though Denmark would much rather have Norway smile at him instead of glare at his enemy, the affection was the same... you know, mostly.

Sweden looked the same as always, except his scary stance and towering build worked to his advantage as he purposely made himself look hostile. If Sweden's normal stare was enough to put someone under, then Sweden's glare was enough to kill someone without even being touched.

Denmark was touched at this. Never did he expect Sweden out of anyone to stand up for him, considering what had conspired between them...

Iceland, the smallest of the Nordics, wasn't backing down either. His firm grip on the knife that pointed straight at Russia's throat never wavered nor shook. Though he had to incline both arm and neck to see the Russian, Iceland knew he was the one calling the shots. One simple movement from Russia was all it would take to send the silver haired boy forward, stabbing the taller man.

Never had Denmark seen such power in little Iceland. Iceland was known for not really partaking in wars or violence, content to stay on his volcanic island alone. Seeing Iceland stand up to Russia for _him? _Well, though it was completely uncalled for and irrelevant, Denmark couldn't help but feel proud.

Last but not least was Finland, the brown eyed man standing over the fallen Dane, Denmark's ax in his hands. Denmark couldn't see Finland's features, but he could feel the stubborn disposition, the unyielding set of his jaw; which together with the dominance in his eyes tallied together to make Finland seem bigger than he was. Finland was all types of grandeur, holding a steady place before Denmark in which he would only go down if he was brought down.

Denmark knew Finland was capable of so much more than he had accomplished, but to the extent he did not know. Until now it seemed. But what Denmark did not know was the thoughts that raced through each mind of the men standing before him.

_He's an idiot, but he's OUR idiot. If you think you can so much as breathe on him wrong, you are sorely mistaken._

_It is not like we care for him in any special way. He is loud and crude. But, he is family. What would you do for you family?_

_Only one of us can take him down. I have many a time before challenged him, but that was out of respect. You do not respect him, so you have no right to fight him._

_You will not get past them, but even if you do, I want you to know I am right here. If you try anything, your head will be hitting the ground faster then you can say, "Da."_

Denmark was theirs' and theirs' alone. No matter how messed up your family is or how much you hate a member of it, you never turn your back on them.

And they will never turn their backs on him.


	10. Netherlands and England

To **lykkeligven. **Her/His headcanon: Netherlands/England. Sequel to: England and Denmark.

Ah, sorry it wasn't how you wanted, but this is the best I could do; didn't really have any ideas...

-RMS

* * *

Netherlands supposed that since they've been friends nearly since they've been countries (which is a very hard feat) he shouldn't be jealous. But, damn, it was just so hard not to be.

Denmark lead the Brit that caught Netherland's eye out of the Meeting room, the two talking animatedly to each other.

It was knowledge shared only between the two spikey haired blondes, knowledge of the rivalry between them, with the exception of one. Each had something to their advantage in winning England's heart. Demark had his past relationship and Netherlands had full time access to England via Canada.

(Netherlands asked Canada if he was okay with it, but all Canada said was, "I'd rather it be you than someone who acts like America and gets England drunk. Now pass the cig." Netherlands supposed it helped that he sent the Canadian 10,000 tulips each year and he was stoned... He didn't question his judgment though, so all was good.)

When Denmark left with England to the wide doors that lead outside, Netherlands finally stood up and leisurely made his way behind the two. It helps that he was a fast walked, it wasn't hard to catch up to either of them.

The two old-aged friends looked very comfortable with each other, making their way to fulfill their tradition of going to Subway every World Meeting lunch break. Why Subway, don't ask, but some of the other countries gossiped that even Denmark and England didn't know. They've been going to Subway since the sub shop first opened, so, they guess, it's become something of a habit.

Netherlands slowed his pace to hearing distance behind the two, pulling out his phone to 'answer' a 'text' he had received from Belgium. It was all for show as nothing such as that happened, a disguise to answer for his sudden slowed strides when Denmark glanced back to him.

The Dane snapped his full attention back to the English gentleman, a gentleman compared to both Dane and Dutchman, whom was ranting at the idiocy America brought forth in the first half of the Meeting. Afterwards sharing his hope that Austria or Switzerland would have a disagreement that ended in Switzerland shooting at Austria and Hungary yelling at the Swiss, drowning out the loud voice that America would surely display.

Both men smirk as England shared his fortune in hope that it would come true, having to agree with it as well. The party of three had rounded a corner and continued steadily toward the buildings' front doors in this time. During this time Netherlands never said one word, content to just silently follow behind the shorter country and listen to him go on about anything and everything that ranged from America, to Flying Mint Bunny, the Meeting they just attended, and the Meeting they will soon attend.

(Neither ever commented on the whole Flying Mint Bunny thing, both men finding it cute in an innocent way; innocence being something neither had.)

Right before England pushed through the doors, however, he turned back towards the Dutch man, finally acknowledging him. "Oh, Netherlands, it's almost July right? Do you need help with the shipments this year?"

Denmark gave him a nod. "Join us?"

All Netherlands could do was smile.


	11. Mexico

To **MoonBlazer. **Her/His headcanon: Mexico still misses Texas, Arizona, and her other children that became states. She will stare wistfully sometimes at America, because they truly did love each other, even if they showed it physically just once. She also will do anything to sneak over and see her children.

Submit as many headcanons as you want! There's a reason I started doing this; plus, some your headcanons are very interesting! (Well, considering Mexico has been portrayed as both a woman and a man, I'm sure a few fans would get upset at this point; plus, considering it would be a stereotype, I'm pretty sure Mexico would pull a South Korea and not show up in the anime.)

*sigh* Okay, let me say it now. Guys, never _ask_ for a request. It's a request,** tell** me your headcanon. Don't say it's okay if I don't do it, 'cause I'm going to do it. Don't worry about the rating, or else I would have covered that in chapter 1. Don't worry about crack ships, those things are pretty fun to write. And, especially, do not worry if it's 'too hard'. None of these will ever go undone, otherwise I wouldn't have started this fic. To leave one out, to me, would be like a punch in the face to the one whom requested it.

-RMS

* * *

Mexico knew she was suppose to be paying attention, but she couldn't help but the look the way of America. Ah, how much he's changed since they last truly spoke. Mexico couldn't decide if it was for the better or the worse just yet.

Mexico never really spoke during the Meetings, unless it directly effected her. She'd rather dip back into her memories when she still had her family. Texas, Arizona, even little New Mexico; she missed them all. All her children now belonged with America, she knew this. But she couldn't help but wish to hold them tight, even if her boys towered over her.

She missed the times her girls would twirl about their house, their beautiful skirts following their graceful movements. The times her boys, when they were still short, chased each other and their sisters' in rambunctious joy. Everything before the war was wonderful; and yet some still make fun and poke at the deaths of that valley.

Sometimes she reminisced about her time with America, however brief it was. It was so long ago that she felt the burn of passion, kiss of love, or the sting of betrayal. All of those feelings had been buried deep for the longest time, but they always liked to pop up to remind her of the great and horrible days. How she was so blinded by her love, if that's what it was, to realize that America was still young and was very greedy. He wanted all of the land.

(It's not like she ever forget that day, when she had asked him why he had done this. She forgave him afterwards. His reason was just good enough for her. _I will never be powerful enough to protect you if I don't do this. You will never again have to bow down to Spain or anyone else. I will make you free. _Mexico knew he earned the title as "The Land of the Free.")

Mexico opened her eyes, not realizing she closed them, and risked a glance towards the man who unknowingly captured her thoughts.

She wondered if America would grant her wish to see her children. Well, legally that is. Mexico covered her mouth with her hand to hide a rising smirk. Ever since she first begged and America rejected the raven haired woman, Mexico crossed the border to check up on the states. Never did she actually got a chance to talk with them, yet she felt better otherwise.

Texas was as lively as ever, more of a city cowboy than a country one; that title belonged to Arizona. Of course it'd be cowgirl, even though Arizona was never one for gender differences or similarities. She always played with the boys as they ran about...

And then New Mexico. Oh, how he'd grown! Mexico remembered holding the small state (though he wasn't such at the time) in her arms, rocking him back and forth as he was but a babe. So many of her children gone... but...

Mexico let her hand drop as America kept rambling and let her smirk transform into a smile. Well, they were in good enough hands, she thought.


	12. Canada (Weak M Rating)

To **Daughter-of-RoChu. **Her/His headcanon: Canada has a French side which he releases when he wants someone to fuck him and thanks to his invisibility he has given more blow jobs under the conference table during world meetings than he has outside of them.

I really hope you don't mind how it turned out. (I write these things at school and... well, I'd really prefer my teachers to NOT find this.)

As you can tell from her request and the title of this chapter; **THIS IS RATED M! FINALLY, I WAS WONDERING WHEN I'D GET SOMETHING LIKE THIS!**

Edit: Does this count as M rated or just a strong T?

-RMS

* * *

Canada slowly walked out of the conference room with a satisfied smirk on his face as he delicately wiped his mouth. Ah, good thing his hair was just long enough to be tied back, or else it would have made this a lot more difficult.

Leaving South Korea still trembling in his chair, wondering exactly at what just happened, with China looking at him both in disgust and concern, Canada felt accomplished.

Canada has fun with his 'job'. Being invisible did indeed have its perks.

Like giving blowjobs to unsuspecting nations underneath the meeting table. It was so much fun to see their human reactions to such an act, and even better when they try so hard to hide their reactions from the prying eyes of those that sit next to them. Canada let his smug smirk grow. France had taught him well.

Canada tugged at his hair tie, releasing his long hair from its' hold to frame his face. He made his way to the kitchen, his long legged stride easily placing more and more distance in between him and the deed he'd done.

As Canada started making his lunch, his small smirk reappeared as he went over the others he 'provided for'. Canada especially remembered Finland's reaction.

_No one noticed as he slithered underneath the table, looking for someone else to prey upon. Canada held in a snicker as he saw Japans' tightly crossed legs. Japan was definitely one of his favorites. For such an old man, he had such innocent responses and his poker face was just perfect; Japan was able to stay quiet but his flaming face gave way to what he was really feeling._

_Canada refocused himself, diverting his attention from Japan. Canada was quite picky about his prey; they had to be a little vulnerable and unguarded, but Canada had to be sure that they could keep quiet._

_(Well, just long enough that Canada could get what he wanted and be out of the room before anyone started questioning who he chose that time.)_

_Canada spotted Finland sitting stiffly between Sweden at his right and Estonia on his left. Finland was perfect. Thanks to Sweden's scary aura, Finland was sitting on the edge of his seat, smashed against the left side. The thing that truly made it perfect however was Estonia rising from his seat for his speech._

_Canada slowly crawled his way to Finland's lap, licking his lips excitedly at what was to come next. (Pun included.) Too bad Sweden already had Finland or else Canada would give Finland some services outside the World Meeting. You wouldn't be able to guess at how many took up his offer before._

Back in the kitchen, Canada came out of his memory of the little Finn blushing and biting his sleeve to keep quiet from the penetrating eyes of Sweden. Canada let his smirk lift up the right corner of his mouth. His prey are always too shaken up to make sense at what happened and none of the other counties would think to look under the table. Even if anyone did figure it out, who could they blame? And Canada truly doubted that anyone would really say they got a blowjob underneath the table; they'd be too embarrassed.

Canada, hearing pounding footsteps approaching the kitchen, dropped his smirk and quickly adopted the lamb personality the others identified him with. Canada slipped onto a stool just as China burst his way into the kitchen, Germany right behind him.

(Ah, Germany~ Canada remembered taking the blonde German last year at Americas' Christmas party. Canada wanted some fun and his French side was begging to be let out. Plus, Germany was just drunk enough to remember what conspired, but not with who. Funny thing was, was that Germany blamed France for it. The annoying thing was, was that France bitched to him about for the following month as Frances' bruises faded.)

China followed the dirty dishes to Canada himself, sitting quietly with a fake look of shock painted on his face.

Germany followed China's gaze and began asking Canada questions on Korea. Of course, no one would ever suspect the invisible Canada, if the remembered him that is.

Soon they were gone and Canada was left alone with his thoughts and his food.

Canada, once more, gave a smirk.


	13. Spain and Latvia

To **Random Person A**. Her/His headcanon: Latvia/Spain.

Calm down sweetie, if this is your headcanon, I'll gladly do it. If you have any other headcanons, just send them in.

-RMS

* * *

Now wasn't _this _interesting?

Spain was, as always, all smiles. Latvia was, per usual, shaking like a leaf.

What wasn't normal, however, was the fact that they were together. As in Spain was happily talking with the small Baltic as said Baltic was trapped in the Spaniards' arms, _on his lap. _

Romano, Belgium, and Netherlands were all confused, including England who would occasionally ask the nearest person if this was really happening. Truthfully, everyone though Spain would have Romano on his lap like that. (Romano was relieved this wasn't the case, but was bemused anyway. Not that he'd let anyone know he cared about Spain, though everyone already knew.)

Latvia surprised many as well. Russia was confused but released his aura anyway, Lithuania was trying to stop Poland from gossiping about the two, ah, for the lack of a better term, _lovers_, Estonia was trying very hard to not yank the Latvian away from the Spaniard in motherly paranoia, while Ukraine had a more proud motherly quality to rival Estonia's.

It was very odd, even more so, because the two countries had _no _interactions with each other. Neither ever talked to the other and their countries didn't have any treaties, alliances, or even negative emotions with the other! They literally have _no _common _anything_ with the other!

And yet, here they were, very close and very together. If only one would to ask their story.

Spain always liked the cute, shy type. Latvia just wanted someone to protect him and always have a smile, something he hadn't seen in his time during the Soviet Union. Spain saw that in Latvia, a cute boy that wanted love. Latvia saw a forever smiling man in Spain.

It wasn't what they were that brought them together. It was their beliefs and their interests and their _personalities_that spoke to the other.

They were brought together because of who they were. And they didn't want it any differently.


	14. America and Canada

To **SakuraStrings. **Her/His headcanon: America and Canada know each other like the back of their hands. They can impersonate each other quite well, so they decide to dress like the other and switch places during a meeting one day, just to see if anyone would notice.

Hee hee~ I like your headcanon!

-RMS

* * *

"Do you think they've caught on yet?"

"No, I don't think so."

This was the end of a conversation between the New World siblings. America shifted in his long coat, trying to get used to the heat and the polar bear that decided his fingers were food. It's been a while since the last time they've traded places. Canada as well had difficulty as he tried to navigate the leather that encompassed his arms and torso, also wondering how the heck America wore this thing ever day. Lifting a heavy polar bear all day is easy, but trying to move comfortably in leather? Damn near impossible.

None of the other nations have yet to notice, but if they did, they didn't say a thing about it. Canada laughed obnoxiously while America blended into the back ground. England tried to strangle the Canadian while Prussia tried to drag the American off to the kitchen for pancake making. France tried to grope America while draping over who he thought was his ex-colony while Canada had to fend off Russia while fighting back his ability to disappear.

Only one hiccup happened but it was very small and no one really caught it.

While France was groping 'Canada', the Frenchman was expecting a blow that 'America' would regularly give him whenever France would grope Canada. When it didn't come however, France was confused. Of course he was quite happy to keep fondling 'Canada's' wonderful bottom (that somehow seemed more plump than usual), France took a second to look over to where 'America' was and just had to smirk. Crisis averted thanks to England arguing with 'America' as that would be the only reason America wouldn't come save Canada.

While everything was so fun and dandy and later the two laugh at how easy it was, there is always someone who knows.

Hungary looked at her camera over the hand which held her squeals in. Never would she thought she would ever get Canada and America dressing as each other. This is the best picture she could have for all the AmeCan fangirls! (Even if it was totally platonic, but the fangirls didn't need to know that.)

Oh, she's about to get a lot more followers on Tumblr!


	15. Prussia and Canada (Hungary)

To **Cinnamonbubble9. **Her/His headcanon: Prussia and Canada like each other, and it's up to Hungary to get them together. Secretly, of course.

Ah, my own headcanon! How I love these...

-RMS

* * *

Hungary couldn't help but let some of her giggles loose. They were just _too cute_! Why they couldn't see that, she had no idea. Hungary peered down at her camera once again to see the picture she had of Canada blushing as he had a fork that pierced a piece of pancake in his mouth, courtesy of Prussia. Prussia had a plate stacked with pancakes in one hand while the other held the fork which was trapped in Canada's mouth, a light blush present on Prussia's face as well. Prussia wore a wide smile at the look Canada have, which cold only be called 'cute'.

Hungary sighed forlornly at the picture. Why couldn't they see that they were perfect for each other?!

...Ugh!

Hungary snapped her phone shut as irritation took over her being. Well, if those stupid boys were going to keep this oblivious act going, she'll just have to pull some strings behind the scenes. Man, if people thought a straight relationship was hard with one oblivious boy, try a gay relationship with two.

But, even with that headache, Hungary knew exactly what to do. Never has she been so happy to be friends(?) with that idiotic Prussian.

First is to get Prussia drunk. Which really isn't so hard when he downs beer like it's water anyway. Considering that Prussia will normally ask her to go drinking, this step won't be a problem. Once Prussia gets drunk enough he'll start spewing out _everything_. When that happens, Hungary will have enough information on Canada. (Seriously, have you ever met a drunk that didn't talk about their crush/partner when, ya know, _drunk_? Yeah, I didn't think so.)

Secondly is to use that information in order to get Canada with Prussia alone. Since it was common knowledge among even the most oblivious countries (except for the two in question it seems) that Prussia had a complete and udder love for anything cute and/or adorable. Canada fit that mold so well it seemed as though he set it in the first place. So, make Canada **super** adorable and Prussia will have to hold back a nose bleed.

The third part is the trickiest, seeing as this will be when they have to be alone together. (Though, if Japan is willing to help, which he probably will be, he could up Canada's cute meter by saying he was stopping by for one more day in quiet before going to visit America. Hungary could ward off Prussia until he craved pancakes and went over to Canada's house. This could work...)

And so the last part would be getting either of them to confess. Now this shouldn't be too hard if Hungary degrades Prussia first. Hmm... well... ah! When Japan is over at Canada's house he could try and make Canada see his feelings for Prussia! And Hungary'll do it vice versa!

Hungary knew she had her work cut out for her. Now to call Japan.


	16. England, Denmark, and Prussia

To **Great work. **Her/His headcanon: The Fail Brothers Trio are out drinking one day and get really drunk, and their brothers come pick them up.

Yes! A group! (The Nordics don't count, they're like a family.) And Prussia, Denmark, and England? *snort* XD

-RMS

* * *

England should have known better.

Prussia should have been more cautious.

Denmark should have told Norway.

Maybe then none of them would be in this present mess, of which to anyone would only be able to do is shrug one shoulder, look sheepish, and reply with, "Oops?"

Between the three of them, it would be obvious that they would go out drinking. What they didn't expect, however, was the fact that none of them _cared._

Sure, they would always try not to get drunk, but this day... they just felt like trashing the place.

(Well, Prussia was hoping to pick someone up, Denmark was ever so anticipating for a good 'ole fist fight, and England... well, England wanted a reason to talk about magic and _not_ be looked at like a crazy bastard.)

Prussia seemed hell bent in beating some humans in a drinking contest, Denmark was dancing with many different women and men, while, somehow, someone let England take control of the karaoke machine. He was also in his waiter outfit, of which anyone has yet find out _where he puts it and how he gets it on without anyone noticing!_

This is the scene their family members walked in on.

Finland and Iceland were horrified as they saw just enough before Sweden and Norway covered their eyes with one hand. Sweden's other hand massaged the bridge of his nose while Norway's seemed permanently attached to his face.

Germany slowly shook his head, looking very much like ** he **was the older brother. Germany couldn't decide whether to take a page out of Sweden's book or go along with Norway and just face palm.

Lastly was America who was (and still is) babysitting Sealand. America had the micronation buried in his jacket while Sealand pounded on the Super Powers' chest to get his blackmail on England. (America was trying ever so desperately to not scar the kids, considering America is used to this England and yet you can plainly see his is **still** very disturbed by it.)

Now, what happened next is, uh, hard to describe. Let's just say many curses were heard, many more people got drunk, Denmark's wanted fight broke out, someone went missing, a few woke up either naked or wearing one shoe, and Prussia got his wish to get laid.


	17. Russia and China

To **The Krystal Cat. **Her/His headcanon: Russia/China.

AH! THE FLUFFINESS!

-RMS

* * *

"Ah, why did this have to happen to me, aru!?" The sickened Chinese man wailed out despairingly as he checked his fever, only to see that the number had rose. China sat back in his bed with a huff. Why did it have to be _him? _Why couldn't it have been Opium or even America! (China, even in his ailing state, chuckled at the picture of America in his place. That idiot still owed him money!)

China sighed as snuggled back into his comforter, hugging his stuffed panda close to his chest. He felt both hot and cold and tried to solve that problem earlier by wearing a white tank top with his red pajama pants and sleeping on top of his blanket, but with his huge panda to keep his upper body warm. Not to mention he had to take his hair down because of the heat radiating off the back of his neck, so it splayed out behind him, the dark brown whipping out like a tail.

Slowly China was drifting off to sleep when a sharp knock at the door woke him. China let out an angered wail, which alerted the 'guest' to where he was. Of course, any _sane_ person would back away slowly from the horrible Mandarin and Cantonese curses China shouted out in his fit of rage at being woken up. (Jeez, doesn't anybody know to not wake up a sick person, _especially_ when they didn't even get to sleep?!)

But, that would only apply to a _sane_ person. And, please, who do you think would just randomly show up at Chinas' house?

When China himself saw who it was through his blurry, golden eyes, China let out another angry howl at who decided it was _such_ a **brilliant** idea to come bother him. The hulking mass of the man peered down with his bright, child light violent eyes, taking in the sight of the much smaller, ill man.

Russia continued to stare at the form of China as a gleeful smile broke out upon his face. China returned the smile with a frown which didn't spoil the moment for Russia as Chinas' frown turned into a pout, and with his puffed up cheeks blazing red, his little pink nose, and teary eyes, the only thing Russia saw at the moment was the cutest thing ever.

Before Russia could do anything, however, China spoke. "If you're going to be here, aru, at least make yourself useful!" Russia blinked at the command and tilted his head in confusion. Again, before he could speak, China beat him to it. "I'm hungry, aru! So stop staring at me like I'm freak and help me feel better! You _did_ just walk into my house uninvited, aru!" Russia was taken aback, but considering Yao-Yao's flushed face yet pale complexion, Russia went in search of something for China to eat. While Russia was doing what he was told, China could help but give in to the wave of fatigue that seemed insistent of dragging him under since it missed its' chance earlier.

When Russia came back, hopefully with something China liked and could stomach, he found the brown haired man asleep. Russia let a rumbling laugh echo through with chest and the room itself, carefully bending over to put the steaming dish next to China on the nightstand.

Russia looked back at China, slowly moving in closer and closer to the Chinese mans' face unconsciously. Russia always wished to wake his Yao-Yao up with a kiss, though those fantasies included both of them in bed, it being morning, and China actually consenting to the kiss when he woke up. Sick or not, consent or not, Russia wanted his kiss.

It was a feather light touch of lips, a slow puff of warm air, only lasting a second long.

Yet, before Russia had his chance to move away, he felt China wake with a start. Russia didn't move from his place hovering over China, their lips still pressed sweetly together, and he thanked his lucky stars he did not. Hesitantly, China had wound his arms around the Russians' neck, over his ever-present scarf, only for his slender fingers to pull lightly at Russia's silver hair.

Together they broke apart and just looked at the other. And for once, Russia's smile was returned.


	18. England, Netherlands, Denmark and Turkey

To **lykkeligven. **Her/His headcanon: Turkey, Denmark, Netherlands and England went on a year-long world road-trip and trashed everyone's country. They get yelled at their first World Summit back...

Okay, first England and Denmark, then England, Denmark, and Netherlands, and now England, Denmark, Netherlands, and Turkey?!

-RMS

* * *

Okay, so maybe this wasn't the best idea ever.

So what if England started a riot in France, a fire in Iceland, and uproars in Spain and Romania? Can you really blame Denmark for screwing up Sweden and Finland, or for destroying some buildings in Norway and Germany? Does it matter that Netherlands wrecked havoc in Belgium and Italy, or those _'technical difficulties'_ in Austria and Switzerland? How bad could have Turkey ruin the ancient ruins in Greece or the tombs in Egypt, or crashed raves in Hungary and starting bar fights in Poland?

It wasn't that bad!

It's not like England meant for gangs to chase them down in Japan, or insult that idol in South Korea. Denmark didn't mean to threaten the Emperor in China, or physically injure the Prime Minister in Thailand. Netherlands didn't want to start that blackout in Taiwan, or that bridge collapse in Macau. And I'm sure Turkey didn't mean for that man to get arrested on drug charges in Vietnam, or throw that drunk man into an alley in the Philippines.

It could have been worse!

And maybe England could've not trashed the Washington Monument in America, or that Netherlands didn't have to go around and scare a few Canadians by shoving tulips in their faces, with the help of Turkey. Also, maybe Denmark didn't mean to almost drown a few Cubans...

Yet all still gulped and shake as they stood in front of the too quiet, very imposing doors of the meeting room. They could already feel the glares that were burning holes through the wood, as if all inside knew they were there.

Slowly they pushed open the doors to the fierce eyes of all of Europe, Asia, and North America. Slowly they heard the sounds of three things, one for each continent:

A blade slowly sliding from its' sheath, a long, sharpened katana.

The cocking of a sawed-off shotgun, with just enough bullets for each of them.

A primitive growl and smack of wood against wood, a weapon in dangerous hand tapping against the table.

Oh. Okay. So Japan, Switzerland, and Canada were first.

Lovely.


	19. Norway

To **The secret trio. **Her/His headcanon: Norway secretly works as a stripper to make more money for his country.

Man, I got excited to do this when I first read this!

**Sorry about not updating in the past week; I had a special project to work on, it's already been posted. This one will be the only one posted in a bit, so please bite back your headcanons until Saturday, that is when I plan to post everyones' headcanon in half hour intervals.**

-RMS

* * *

Thank God no one knew. Denmark would make him give him a show if he did.

Norway didn't want to do this, nor did he ever consider this the best occupation one could have. However it's not like he really had a choice in the matter.

As he got dressed Norway couldn't help but think about what could- _and would_- happen if any of the other nations learned about his... "hobby." Especially Denmark.

England would look at him with either disgust or shock, most likely a mix of both. Romania would probably stick out his bottom lip in a pout; already Norway could hear Romania complaining about not being asked to join. (Everyone knew that Romania liked to join in the dancing his gypsies regularly participated in.) Maybe the other Nordics would except it... okay, maybe Sweden and Finland could think it not strange; Norway knew for fact that Iceland would find his job exceptionally strange.

Perhaps the rather uptight and prudish Asian nations, sans that overactive Korean, would look down their noses at him. Maybe those in North America would except it, as they had many in their own countries. The South Americans' and Africans' wouldn't bat an eyelash, they were used to the strange and unusual. The Middle Eastern countries might be uncomfortable, but he never spoke with them anyway. (Not that he spoke with the other countries mentioned either.)

The rest of Europe (including Russia) would depend all on their personality. Spain, France, and Prussia would probably wish to watch him, the British Isles probably wouldn't care, the Germanic nations would most likely either like it or hate it, with the rest of Europe probably not caring.

Turkey wouldn't care. Greece wouldn't be bothered with it, except maybe to spite Turkey. Netherlands would probably be with Denmark and Prussia, those perverts, while Belgium... Norway couldn't tell. Switzerland and Austria were too uptight and never would the Swiss let Liechtenstein go. Hungary, possibly; she may even bring Japan and Taiwan along. Germany was hit and miss. Russia... again, Norway couldn't tell. Ukraine, never. Same with Belarus. Lithuania, maybe if Poland dragged him along. Estonia and Latvia? Hell no. Either of the Italies? Hmm... hit or miss? Hard to tell.

Norway scrolled through all of the countries he could presently think of. Egypt? Norway thought Romania would drag with along, same with Bulgaria. Maybe Australia or perhaps New Zealand? No, Norway couldn't believe that either would make such a long trip.

And he didn't even _want_ to think about what would happen if any of the micronations found out. Their minds might be old, human wise, but they still acted with little responsibility as a child, never taught like those of normal children of their time, or even this one for that matter.

Norway let out a sigh.

Sometimes it was so hard being a stripper.


	20. Germany and France

To **MoonBlazer. **Her headcanon: World Wars 1 and 2 were painful for Germany. France had been the worst in the first war, and Germany was blamed for everything. In the Second war, Germany never wanted it to turn out how it did. He still blames himself for everything. And after the Berlin Bombings in 1945, a weak and broken Germany spoke with the newly freed from his home, France.

This one was interesting to do, I quite enjoyed it.

-RMS

* * *

Germany couldn't feel guilty enough.

When it started with the first World War, it's not like he meant for anything to happen, nor did he even start the war! Yet, he was blamed. Not his people, not his ruler, not his land, _him. _He tried so hard to lessen the feeling of the crushing weight-bearing down on his heart, but it simply would not leave him be. So, he occupied his mind. Germany tended to those whom were affected, healing them over time. Austria and France were the worst off. None of them could remember the blonde savior of theirs' that sat by their side each day and gave them such tender care.

Surly it must have been someone close to them. Maybe Switzerland came to care for Austria? Perhaps England tended to France? Austria had deluded himself, but France was not convinced. The man who took care of him when France could only feel, he was gentle. The saviors' fingers gliding over the bandages, giving France both his food and medicine. Whenever France hurt, the man-made the pain lessen but not numb. No, he was never numb. France was grateful for that.

Germany knew he must repay his debts somehow and by tending to those he hurt, whether it was truly his fault or not, gave him a sense of hope. That perhaps the others would know the rightful person to blame, and that person wasn't him. In due time.

Then came the second World War.

The hate magnified against Germany. Veneziano had his brother at his back, rumors saying he was tricked into helping Germany. Japan stood by with America at his watch, no way in letting Germany know he was okay and healing. Germany was devastated. All that work, all the help he'd given was gone, his friends doomed along with him. The guilt crushed Germany beneath its' weight, seeing the broken forms of those he hurt again. He knew Poland would never forgive him.

Yet, Germany could clearly remember a small time, very hazy, that gave him hope. It was in 1945, right after the Berlin Bombings.

_As Germany laid upon the cot he was thrown on by his captors, he barely understood anything besides the burning pain shooting out from his heart. He did not know how long it's been since someone last came in to see him, if anyone did at all. But when the sound of creaking hinges, a lock clicking back into place, and an offbeat thump of someone limping their way across the room, Germany knew that someone had come to see him._

_Who it was, Germany both knew and didn't want to know._

_France stared at the Germans' weakened body sprawled across the little bed set out for him, no medicine to help with the pain; almost as if he was just let here to rot and die. France put away his crutches, propping them against the wall before kneeling down before the man who invaded his country. _

No.

_France shook his head, ignoring the headache it gave him as he fixed the blankets and positioned Germany's arms in a more comfortable way, he would not become like them. Like America, like England, like Russia. China didn't care about Germany at all, to busy with staring down at Japan with glee. Only Canada remained sane, helping Prussia out in Russia's home._

_France remembered his own tender care taker and his gazed snapped to Germany's face. Maybe, just maybe... France drew breath. Well, maybe he could return the favor. And so, without knowing if Germany could even hear him, France talked. He told stories and speeches and random things even France doesn't remember._

And after all was said and done, perhaps it would be best if France never knew that Germany could always hear him.


	21. Albania and Turkey

To **papamu. **Her/His headcanon: Albania and Turkey goes to the barber every time to shave and Albania doesn't use shaving cream, thus making Turkey be competitive and Turkey also decides to not use shaving cream.

I'm not sure what Albania would act like, so I tried my best with the information I had. This one left me stumped, a lot.

-RMS

* * *

Oh. Oh, _hell _no. He was so not being one upped, not today! Why he goes with this brat to the barber, Turkey has no idea. Why Albania goes to the barber _at all_ has always mystified Turkey. But mystified or not, Turkey was not going to let Albania show off! His beard was far superior to Albania's! How the brat grew any facial hair anyway was beyond him, but that's not the point.

The point was that Albania thought that by not using shaving cream he was manlier than Turkey! That's unacceptable!

(Don't try this at home, kids.)

Turkey decided that since Albania was going to forgo the shaving cream, then so would he. Since they were at a barber shop in Netherlands, they couldn't exactly talk with the barber. (Long story, don't ask. But if you do, it's because of a little mishap involving some drugs, a coffee house, Cuban cigars, a hit man, and the human police.) They both tried and failed horribly, yet somehow ended up with the razors in their hands, staring down a mirror.

You know how you're suppose to concentrate on things such as this? To, ya know, _not_ hurt yourself?

Well, considering the only not-too sore subject between the two was Greece, neither could concentrate and argue at the same time. Albania defended his 'amazing big brother' while Turkey kept degrading the 'useless brat'. Which caused the old human barber in the corner of the store to look up from his newspaper in confusion and annoyance as he couldn't understand why they suddenly started a heated conversation but they were still being loud about it.

One thing happened another and at the end, Turkey ended up the winner... of a nasty cut on his cheek.

_"So thanks to Albania trying to be manlier than me, I fucking ended up hurt!" _

_"So thanks to Turkey trying to be an idiot and wanted a stupid competition, Turkey got hurt."_

_"These two men are very strange... foreigners."_


	22. The New World Siblings

To **Fallen heavens. **Her/His headcanon: Nakoma (Native America) and her brothers, America and Canada, get together every few months at Nakoma's ranch in Montana and race horses on her land. They get very competitive and this is just a time for them all to have fun and remember their mother. Nakoma hardly does this nowadays due to the fact that her health isn't the greatest, though she puts on a tough face for her brothers. Sequel to: Native America.

I find myself liking Native America as a true character more and more. I don't know, does anyone else have that feeling?

Oh, yeah, and the reason why I use their human names in this one is because I feel as though it adds something to it, making it seem more personal than just saying Canada, America, and Native America.

-RMS

* * *

Matthew was adamant. So was Alfred. Nakoma was just exhausted.

They had once again gathered together in Montana for their annual horse back riding competition. Well, it never started out as a competition, but as it always ended that way, they just kept the name.

Matthew came down from his wood cabin, walking the few miles to the ranch. One of the many reasons why the American-Canadian border was undefended was this. This annual get-together as one of the few true siblings as nations was worth a little undefended property. America certainly didn't mind.

America rode in on his bike up from Wyoming. Wyoming was one of the states where you could make those 'middle-of-nowhere' jokes; it was the least populated state. America liked his own ranch there for the quiet when he just wanted to be by himself and remember the days before technology.

Now for Nakoma, this was her home. Well, many of her small homes. But it was always and will forever be her favorite. Nakoma supposes it's because of all the memories she and her brothers shared there, whether it was as children or 200 years later as changed adults. It stayed the same.

When the siblings gathered together they would first catch up. Nothing political, no complaints, no treaties or new laws, nothing connecting to anyone's government. When they formed their family in that small, never-changing spot, it was just Matthew, Alfred, and Nakoma. What was said in the meeting room, stayed in the meeting room; they spoke of nothing between the Americans, Canadians, and Native Americans.

They shared stories and mishaps that happened with other countries, or complaints about one of the siblings food. Perhaps they went to a restaurant and wished to share their experience, good or bad. Maybe it was a new possession, something they just bought and what they thought, awesome or worthless. Sometimes it was just their feelings of people or a new place they went to, interesting and exciting or plain and boring. Whatever it was, they shared it.

Then, they would ride.

Together they all raced Nakomas' horses on the great plain of North Montana. When the find the time in June, that is. Somehow they all seemed to just transport back in time to when their mother, Native America, was still alive. Their eyes brightened and their teeth gleamed from the sun whenever they smiled in happiness.

However, Nakomas' strength was slowly failing her. Alfred and Matthew weren't suppose to know, but they saw the signs. They knew that sooner or later, their dear sister would be bed ridden.

But if it kept their beloved sister happy, then they would gladly stay ignorant.


	23. FACE and Seychelles

To **Guest. **Her/His headcanon: Seychelles is apart of the FACE family. (FACES)

Interesting headcanon.

-RMS

* * *

"Papa, Alfred keeps pulling on my pigtails!"

"No I'm not! That was Mattie!"

"Oh, no! I'm not getting blamed for this!"

"Yeah, Al! Mattie wouldn't do that!"

Arthur sighed tiredly from his place in the office and stood shaking his head at the noise his kids just loved to make. Sometimes Alfred got Michelle and Matthew loud too, and when that happened, _everything_ went down hill as shit hit the fan. Sadly, they were calling out for Francis. Which meant Arthur could do squat about whatever argument the kids were having now.

They were very particular.

So, Arthur dropped back into his seat when he heard the sound of English mixed with French as Francis made his way to the room in which their children were fighting in. Seriously, when Matthew gets involved, that's when bruises start showing up. Boy is stronger than he looks.

When Arthur heard more French than English however, that's when he started to get worried. Michelle and Matthew were the ones who Francis taught French to, Alfred never cared to learn and was always by the Englishman anyway. So, when Francis used French, that's the cue to Arthur to let him know one of three things.

1. Michelle or Matthew needed to calm down. (Francis usually talks franticly.)

2. Michelle or Matthew was crying. (Francis usually talks soothingly.)

3. Michelle or Matthew started the fight. (Francis usually talks harshly.)

So, Arthur got out of his chair and made his way to the living room where the rest of his family was gathered. And, uh, what he saw... was _not_ what he expected.

Michelle was jumping up and down, wailing her little heart out. Alfred was on the ground, cowering in fear behind the couch covered in bruises. Matthew had a stick in his hands, breathing very deeply, his glasses gone. Francis was trying to talk Matthew out of whatever he was doing, maybe that's how Alfred got the bruises, and trying to calm Michelle down at the same time.

It wasn't working.

So, to say the least, Alfred did indeed start it, Matthew had gotten his hands on a hockey stick, and Michelle was both crying and yelling before and after the incident. And both fathers were pretty sure whatever happened, was **not** over Alfred pulling Michelle's hair.


	24. Canada and Romano

To **FantasyLover100. **Her headcanons:

-America, France, and England forget Canada all the time, but if you hurt him in any way possible, you die.

-If someone ever makes Romano cry, Veneziano and Ancient Rome hunt down that person/nation and try to kill them. Literally.

I just decided to mash these two up!

You don't know how much I love you for giving me this.

*evil laughter*

-RMS

P.S.: I hope y'all don't mind the repetition at the beginning!

* * *

North Italy, Veneziano to his family, was always cheerful and bubbly. Sometimes sadden but never for too long. To see him with any other emotion was surprising. To see him overprotective and angry was unheard of.

Well, let's just say, it's scarier than Belarus in her 'marry me' phase.

United States of America, America to keep it short, was always loud and energetic. Sometimes angry but he could never hold a grudge. To see him with any other emotion was shocking. To see him deadly serious was only reserved for the wars.

To see it come up now? Well, you could freaking see America emitting a Russia aura of death.

Ancient Rome, just Rome or Grandpa Rome to those whom talk to him, was always upbeat and easily excited. Sometimes he was wise but never will it just be a wise statement. To see him with any other emotion was startling. To see him furious and blood thirsty were just tales of his golden age.

To see the Ancient wielding a giant weapon with the purpose to slice your head off? Down right _terrifying._

The Republic of France, just France or some insult usually, was always flirty and flighty. Sometimes perverted... okay, most of the time. To see him any other emotion was odd. To see him serious and possessive was laughable.

When his saber is pointing at your throat with the intention of giving you 100 slashes until you bleed out? You won't be laughing then.

The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, England to save a headache and tongue twister, was always grouchy and irritable. Sometimes reminiscent, but never around other people. To see him with any other emotion was confusing. To see grinning with glee and talking like a pirate was creepy.

If that grin is on and you can't understand him even _more_, then run. Just run. And if you do, run **fast.**

So, if you managed to get each of these countries in each of these modes; you're dead. No way around it, you're _**dead.**_ Veneziano trades his flag for knives. Rome sharpens his skills and his sword. America brings out a baseball bat with the intention of beating you to death. France wields his own weapon with the mastery of an Empire. England goes bat-shit crazy and will have fun torturing you.

So how do you get these nations into these stages?

1. Your names are Spain and Prussia.

2. You hurt Romano and Canada.

3. You make them _cry._

Strike three. You're **out.**


	25. Romano and Spain

To **Katie-Kat1129. **Her/His headcanon: Romano loves to dance, but only Spain can make him dance in public.

Thanks for the simple one! Been a while since I got one!

-RMS

* * *

"No."

"Please?"

"No!"

"Please?!"

"NO!"

"PPPPPLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEE?!"

"...Fine, tomato bastard!"

This conversation was taken place between the nation Spain, Antonio, and South Italy (Romano), Lovino.

Both nations were together in Spain's country... well, Spain. Antonio had, somehow, got Lovino to come visit him during a festival. Lovino could never say no to those big, green eyes when they pleaded with him. And if he said no, then they were start watering and it would just break his heart, and then he would have to give in, because seeing a grown man cry was sad!

_No! It's pathetic, damn it! A grown man shouldn't cry, and it is not cute! I just don't want to have to deal with the stupid tomato bastard clinging to me!_

While Lovino internal ranted on the way to Spain, trying to convince himself that he truly _didn't_ feel anything for the happy-go-lucky Spaniard, nothing could stop the blush that overtook his face when Spain fell asleep on his shoulder during the plane ride. While he was ranting, Lovino always had that one spot in his mind that didn't care about the insecurities and started it's own type of rant.

_The bastard actually looks... kind of cute when he's sleeping. His brown hair just floats gently above those green eyes with each breath... I remember sleeping with my head on his chest. I wonder if his hair really is that soft..._

It was these thoughts Lovino wished he could say to Antonio, but nerves always held him back. But thanks to Antonio practically raising and always staying by Lovino's side throughout the years, knew of the one and only way for his Lovi's true feelings to shine.

And that was with dancing.

(But, of course, no one else knew that. So when certain countries see the two dancing in the empty ball room, they always get confused when Lovino refuses to dance in public. What they don't know is that Lovino would be showing everyone in seeing distance what he thinks of Antonio, and, well, Antonio is very greedy. He wants everyone to know Lovino is his.)


	26. The Fail Brother Trio

To **The Krystal Cat**. Her headcanon: England goes out for a drink with Denmark and Prussia and starts complaining about how everyone things he's insane because of magic. Prussia and Denmark make it their mission to comfort the drunk Brit.

*slowly shakes head* You, madam, are horrible.

-RMS

* * *

"How long can a drunk ramble?"

"I don't know, but I'm pretty sure it's been an hour or so."

Both Denmark and Prussia shook their heads at the other before turning in sync to their drunk friend, who was currently the rambling drunk they were discussing moments before.

England, when they first arrived at the bar, was still his usual grouchy, alcoholic self. When he had a few drinks he was pleasant; which was something the Dane and the Prussian never wanted to experience ever again. Ever. Because after pleasant, England became unaware of boundaries and was very... um... _affectionate. _Which was just plain creepy.

But then something weird happens.

Instead of turning into a kind of bushy-brow France, England became very depressed very fast. He went from Cloud 9 all the way to smashing his face into the table to stifle his sobs about how 'nobody loves him' and he's 'all alone with no one to comfort him' or how 'everyone accuses him of going insane because they JUST CAN'T BELIEVE IN THE MAGIC AND-'. Really, England went off ranting about the last one, using a very **loud **voice while doing so.

(Thank God he was drunk, or else Denmark and Prussia would have an interesting police conversation staring them in the face.)

When England had continued to ramble for a good hour or so (see conversation above), Denmark and Prussia decided to take one for the team and try to comfort the drunk Brit in his depressed state.

Prussia and Denmark gathered on either side of England at the bar, Denmark slowly easing the drink out of England's hand while Prussia somewhat awkwardly rubbed his back in what was suppose to be a soothing manner. England sniffed before lunging at Prussia and burying himself in Prussia's black shirt. Denmark tried not to laugh as he got his phone out to take a picture of the blackmail worthy scene laid before him.

When Prussia started struggling against England's hold on him, England launched himself backwards into Denmark, the Dane forced to cradle England to his chest, Denmark's arms around the Brit's waist. This time it was Prussia to hold in a chuckle and take an embarrassing blackmail worthy picture.

Turns out that England got the comfort he wanted each time his drinking buddies would push him into the others' arms to take a picture. Guess all he needed was someone to hold him as he already got all his ramblings out earlier.

Friends: The people who drive you home after you've had too much to drink.

Best Friends: The people who take a picture of your drunk self for blackmail.


	27. Prussia and Canada

To **WhitetwinBlacktwin.** Her/His headcanon: Prussia/Canada.

You just made many fangirls happy, I hope you know.

-RMS

_**NO MORE HEADCANONS! UNTIL I FINALLY FINISH WITH THE ONES I HAVE NOW, NO MORE! **_

_**AND IF YOU DO SEND ONE IN, IT WILL NOT BE MADE!**_

* * *

Usually when someone hears a scream followed closely by a crash, it's because someone was hurt. But of course, if the scream was followed by a crash with a shout of, "Maple!" and weird snake-like laughter, then it's the complete opposite.

Why was it different this time? Well, it was simply Prussia hug-tackling Canada. Why? 'Cause. That's why.

Truly, in the haven that was Canada's home, Prussia didn't need a reason. _His _Canadian was in _their _kitchen cooking pancakes for _them_ while wearing one of _his_ shirts. So the act of forceful affection was heard in the shout of surprise and amused laughter.

Many things happened before, as, and after the two nations went sprawling on the kitchen floor.

Before, Prussia was watching his little Birdie sway just ever so slightly to the music in his head. Prussia was used to seeing the Canadian dance to his own music, sometimes aided by South Korea; but Prussia is so very happy he is not used to the sight of it in his home. Prussia hopes that Canada will continue his little rituals and traditions, the things he did without thinking and the things he did with too much thought. Both the small and the big things; Prussia loved them all. So, as he leaned against the door frame, watching his Birdie prance around the kitchen while looking so very tempting, nearly drowning in the Prussian's oversized shirt, he just had to give some love back. But, of course, in a much more... _obvious _way.

As Prussia's body collided into Canada, he didn't notice that when their bodies rammed into each other that Canada's now-flailing arm was stirring maple syrup. Therefore, as they crashed to the floor, maple syrup poured over them, with Prussia's back taking most of it before it spilled over and coated the kitchen floor in the sweet caramel.

After they cleaned the maple for the floor and Prussia's shirt (as well as getting the Prussian something to cool his back with; fresh maple syrup is hot), the two lovers used the last trickle of syrup left to drip some into two mugs of hot chocolate. Together they snuggled into the other, fitting together perfectly. When the TV started becoming background noise, the fire dimmed, and the hot chocolate slowly cooled, the two simply resigned themselves to sleeping on the couch.

No matter how tempting the beckoning of their bed was as it called, the couple wouldn't move from underneath their blanket and from each other.

Their warmth was shared.


	28. Vinland and Holy Rome (Version 2)

To **moonraven95. **Her/His headcanon: Vinland is Canada and Holy Rome is Germany.

This is different from the first one! Canada and Germany don't know in this one!

-RMS

* * *

Germany couldn't help but fidget as he stood next to the violet eyed Canadian.

Ever since World War 2, Germany could never stand next to the shorter man and stand still. The eyes of the lion and not the lamb were burnt into his memory, and no matter how docile Canada was, or how docile he pretended to be, Germany would always feel the eyes of a predator, _not_ a peacemaker. However, the seating chart was out of his hands for this meeting. Prussia was in charge.

And, no, he was _not_ at fault for that; so don't blame him.

However, there was a single, certain thing that Germany did not notice. Because he was distracted by both the Canadian sitting to his right and the American to his left, Germany could not have noticed the glances two distinct families were sending both him and Canada. Canada, because of his noisy brother, fighting ex-guardians, and uncomfortable German, also didn't notice the longing glances sent his way.

Norway was trying to listen to Romania, he truly was. But, his thoughts were preoccupied with something more taxing. Canada. Vinland. His little brother. Norway knew that he was not alone in his forlorn glances to the violet eyed man. (_Man._ His little brother was a man and yet he was not there to see it...) Norway spotted Denmark also sneaking looks to the Canadian, as was Finland. Sweden's hands were twitching while Iceland tried to distract himself with the papers before him, but it was a fruitless effort. The little Icelander couldn't help but flick his eyes over to where his brother sat; conversing with those who did not deserve him.

Yet, there was nothing they could do. Vinland was gone. Canada remembered nothing.

On the opposite side of the table, only three people this time, another family gave sidelong glances to a blonde man. Prussia was trying his best to not rouse suspicion and was louder than usual. Romano tried to calm himself instead; fighting against the urge to scream and hit things. Italy seemed to be the worst off. His cheerful disposition fooled only those whom were oblivious, such as America. Others, especially those who knew him, knew something was off with the little Italian. His smile seemed forced, his eyes didn't crinkle, there was no sparkle, and he was too quiet. Yet, even though they knew something was wrong, their reason missed it's target.

Italy sorely missed Holy Rome. Yet, nothing could bring him back. Italy glanced again at Germany.

It just wasn't the same.


	29. Bangladesh and Canada

To **Cinnominbubble9. **Her headcanon: Bangladesh has been shunned by India and has been taken in by Canada.

Man, sorry this took forever!

-RMS

* * *

"I still don't understand what happened."

This phrase was said in a shocked, confused tone. A young Middle Eastern woman sat in a cozy living room together with a patient Canadian man. The woman was Bangladesh and the man listening to her tale was her half-brother Canada.

Bangladesh stared into the hot chocolate her dear brother made for her. For once she was happy that she had been taken in by England, or else she would have no real reason to visit the blonde man; no reason at all except for her troubles.

Canada had placed his own mug down quite a time ago. Now he was leaned forward, elbows placed upon his knees while his fingers were interlocked. His brow was crinkled in concentration as Bangladesh spoke of their sibling.

Bangladesh sighed into her cooled drink. "After everything that's happened between us, you'd think India would protect me like before, not do... _this." _What Bangladesh referred to was an old war between herself and Pakistan. India knew his sister was in trouble and helped out in the end. Yet, now...

It was Canada, this time, who sighed. "I don't know what to say. I doubt anything I could do would make this situation any better. Perhaps a little less bittersweet, but even that is a stretch." Bangladesh shook her head with a rueful smile. She always liked Canada's straightforwardness in tense situations. Always blunt and to the point; Bangladesh couldn't remember a time her blonde brother tried to soften a blow. It just wasn't like him to beat around the bush.

"There is, however, one thing I could do."

Bangladesh raised her head. "Oh, and what is that?" Bangladesh, for all her good intentions, didn't think Canada really had anything. She was shunned by family and one of the closest, both in geography and relations. But, Canada did have something.

"You could always stay here."

Bangladesh stopped and did not breathe. She moved only her eyes to see the man before her now leaning back on the seat he sat upon, arms resting at the back of it. He looked composed with his legs crossed and his stare unwavering. Bangladesh did not know how to react. So, she just did the first thing her mind came up with. She straightened her back and placed her drink down. She folded her hands in her lap and met Canada's gaze.

She said, "Yes."


	30. STOP SOPA-LIKE ORGANIZATIONS!

**_I AM SERIOUSLY ABOUT TO HURT SOMEONE!_**

UGH! ANYWAY, YES, SOPA IS GONE; BUT SOME OTHER ASSHOLE DECIDED THAT, THAT JUST WASN'T ENOUGH!

OKAY, THE LINK WILL BE IN MY PROFILE, CAN WE STOP _THESE_ IDIOTS FROM TAKING AWAY OUR FREEDOM!

_**AGAIN!**_

-RMS


End file.
